


Idk just imagine a good title here

by Helpless



Series: Sinammonroll has created a group chat [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, I'm.......sorry, M/M, plot????, what's that????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 06:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10156595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpless/pseuds/Helpless
Summary: pAiN-Alexanactualsaint-PeggyHorsefucker-Herculesconfusion-LafayetteAngelican't-AngelicaFlawless-ElizaGoddess-Mariamom-Aaronrealmom-Theodosia





	

**Author's Note:**

> pAiN-Alex  
> anactualsaint-Peggy  
> Horsefucker-Hercules  
> confusion-Lafayette  
> Angelican't-Angelica  
> Flawless-Eliza  
> Goddess-Maria  
> mom-Aaron  
> realmom-Theodosia

**Help Alex**

**Horsefucker-** So pegster's what's the plan???

 **anactualsaint-** We find Lex a bf/gf 

 **confusion-** How?? He hates everyone besides us

 **Angelican't-** We just gotta find a cute enough person

 **Flawless-** How about that guy that he ran into last week??

 **Goddess-** Yes!!! We just gotta find him

 **realmom-** Anyone know what he looks like???

 **confusion-** Non

 **Horsefucker-** We could ask Lex????

 **mom-** No, he would get ~suspicious~

 **confusion-** Fuck, true

 **anactualsaint-** So what y'all are saying is that we're fucked and have 0 chance

 **Flawless-** Encouraging

 **Goddess-** I don't know about the rest of you, but what peggy just said was really inspiring

 **anactualsaint-** Fuck all of you

 **Horsefucker-** So before we get too horribly off track, it is a confirmed fact that we have nothing, right???

 **Angelican't-** We could track down that random guy, remember???

 **anactualsaint-** Ok, so you can work on that

 **anactualsaint-** And the rest of us will sit here and look pretty

 **Angelican't-** Are you sure you can do that pegs???

 **confusion-** #SHOTSFIRED

 **anactualsaint-** Angelica, i will fuckin strangle you

 **Angelican't-** Can you even reach????

 **anactualsaint-** LOW FUCKING BLOW

 **Angelican't-** Suffer bitch

 **anactualsaint-** RUDE

 **Horsefucker-** wasn't this about Lex's love life???

 **anactualsaint-** it was until Angelica ATTACKED ME

 **Horsefucker-** In your own house too

 **anactualsaint-** I know right??? So dissrespectful

 **Goddess-** Yo does anyone else want nachos???

 **anactualsaint-** Fuck yea

 **Flawless-** From where???

 **confusion-** T A C O B E L L

 **Flawless-** Sorry, but i'm not low quality trash and will not feed myself that crap

 **Horsefucker-** Wow bitter

 **realmom-** Honestly taco bell is so good??????

 **anactualsaint-** Their twitter would be dragging you now 

 **Flawless-** They would have to get on my level first

 **Goddess-** Ok, so not taco bell then???

 **mom-** We could just get pizza instead???

 **realmom-** I know a place that has both

 **Horsefucker-** I'm down

 **Horsefucker-** Who's staying with Lex tho???

 **anactualsaint-** I can if you bring us back nachos

 **Horsefucker-** What if h doesn't like the nachos tho

 **Angelican't-** Lol, we'll bring you guys back coffee and burritos

 **anactualsaint-** He doesn't like burritos??

 **Angelican't-** Bitch can deal

 **anactualsaint-** WOW

 **Angelican't-** Goodbye peggy

 **anactualsaint-** W O W

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex's helpless love life**

**pAiN-** Yo, where is everyone????

 **anactualsaint-** You're literally lying on me???

 **pAiN-** Yo where is everyone besides peggy???

 **anactualsaint-** Are you gonna get off???

 **pAiN-** Lol no

 **anactualsaint-** FUCK

 **pAiN-** it's not my fault you're so soft

 **anactualsaint-** You are crushing.My.Lungs.

 **pAiN-** That seems like more of a you problem

 **anactualsaint-** you are actually killing me right  now

**pAin has changed their username to**

**deathbysnuggles**

**deathbysnuggles-** Suffer bitch

 **anactualsaint-** FUCK YOU

 **deathbysnuggles-** Time and place

 **anactualsaint-** OH MY GOD

 **deathbysnuggles-** xoxo

 **anactualsaint-** i hate you so much

 **confusion-** why is this what i come back to

 **Horsefucker-** The universe is getting revenge

 **confusion-** You push your boyfriend into ONE puddle

 **Horsefucker-** My butt is still cold

 **confusion-** i can warm you up again

 **Horsefucker-** Thanks, but the mud in this puddle already did that

 **Angelican't-** Holy shit whats more bitter this coffee i'm drinking or Herc

 **anactualsaint-** herc

 **deathbysnnuggles-** Herc

 **Flawless-** Herc

 **Goddess-** Herc

 **mom-** Herc

 **realmom-** Herc

 **confusion-** The coffee

 **Horsefucker-** ME

 **confusion-** let me love you

 **Horsefucker-** Sorry but the fish colonies in the puddle already did that for me

 **Horsefucker-** They told me to tell you that you're sleeping on the couch tonight

 **Goddess-** HOLY SHIT HERC IS A STRAIGHT UP SAVAGE

 **Horsefucker-** The only straight i'll ever be

 **Flawless-** OH

 **anactualsaint-** MY

 **Angelican't-** GOD

 **confusion-** Where did my sweet smol boyfriend go

 **Horsefucker-** i'm 6ft?????

 **confusion-** I'm 6'3. you're tiny

 **Horsefucker-** You're not all that big yourself if you know what i mean

 **confusion-** Not what you were saying last night

 **Goddess-** omg herc just turned vibrant red and ran away

 **Goddess-** Like where is he going??

 **Goddess-** But it was pure so whatever

 **deathbysnuggles-** Um i beg to fuckin differ

 **deathbysnuggles-** But whatever

 **deathbysnuggles-** also where are you guys???

 **Angelican't-** Theo took us to get pizza and nachos, we're bringing you and peggy back coffee and burritos

 **deathbysnuggles-** I????Don't????Like?????Burritos????

 **anactualsaint-** I FUCKING TOLD YOU

 **Angelican't-** shut up

 **deathbysnuggles-** i'm literally so offended. How do you not know that i don't like burritos??

 **Angelican't-** sorry that i don't know eveRY SINGLE FACT ABOUT YOU

 **deathbysnuggles-** That sounded somewhat sarcastic

 **Goddess-** wow look at this D R A M A

 **deathbysnuggles-** Literally shut up???

 **Flawless-** Don't be mean to my gf

 **Angelican't-** i'm sorry but we're trying to work out our relationship problems and she's just bursting in????Like we did not ask for this????

 **Goddess-** i can't

 **Flawless-** i hope you know that she just started screaming into my chest

 **Angelican't-** i"m walking behind you???

 **Flawless-** Alex isn't

 **Angelican't-** That's fair

 **deathbysnuggles-** u guys almost home???

 **Horsefucker-** Yea-Laf

 **daethbysnuggls-** Why doesn't herc have his phone??

 **Angelican't-** Laf started chasing Herc and when they caught him they literally just picked him up and slung him over their shoulder

 **Horsefucker-** And when i chased him i had my phone in my pocket so i couldn't get it without dropping Herc so i just stole his-Laf

 **confusion-** THIS IS ABUSE-HERC

 **Horsefucker-** shhhhhhhhhhh

**confusion has changed their username to**

**Abuserofstrength**

**Abuserofstrength-** I literally hate you so much

**Horsefucker has changed their username to**

**tinysmolcupcake**

**tinysmolcupcake-** i love you too<3

 **Abuserofstrength-** ugh

 **Flawless-** Herc just kissed laf between the shoulder blades and i'm crying it was so cute

 **Goddess-** They switched phones again

 **Angelican't-** Laf just put herc down again and now they're just kissing

 **anactualsaint-** Pics or it didn't happen

 **Angelican't-** WOWSOCUTE.jpeg

 **deathbysnuggles-** WOW THAT'S GAY

 **Goddess-** KINDA LIKE ME

 **Flawless-** S T O P

 **Goddess-** That's not what you were saying last night

 **Angelican't-** i didn't ask to here about my sisters sex life

 **Goddess-** SUFFER

 **anactualsaint-** I hate this family

 **Angelican't-** I love you too

 **anactualsaint-** How do i fling myself into the sun 

 **mom-** *disappointed sigh*

 **realmom-** Shut up you cranberry failure

 **mom-**????

 **realmom-** my bf has a bunch of lil sibs and i spend a lot of time with them

 **mom-** CLEARLY

 **realmom-** Don't hate appreciate

 **tinysmolcupcake-** wait you have a bf??????

 **realmom-** yea, did Ay-Ay-ron not tell you

 **Abuserofstrength-** non

 **tinysmolcupcake-** wait didn't we meet because Lex's ex was flirting with you????

 **realmom-** lol, im not saying i like the relationship. I'm tryna send hints that we should go seperate ways

 **Abuserofstrength-** huh

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA what is plot
> 
> In case anyone cares this is a chart of everyone's birth years and how old they are, or are going to be turning this year.  
> Mary(Laurens)-7(2010)  
> James(Laurens)-12(2005)  
> Henry(Laurens jr)-14(2003)  
> Martha(Laurens)-18(1999)  
> Peggy-19(1998)  
> Alexander-20(1997)  
> Eliza-20(1997)  
> Lafayette-20(1997)  
> Maria-20(1997)  
> Aaron-21(1996)  
> Angelica-21(1996)  
> John-22(1995)  
> Theodosia-22(1995)  
> Hercules-23(1994)  
> George-45(1972)  
> Martha(Washington)-46(1971)


End file.
